


十年

by HUAKAIHUALUO



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUAKAIHUALUO/pseuds/HUAKAIHUALUO
Summary: ABO预警，有女装梗
Relationships: 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	十年

第一次遇见他的时候，漩涡鸣人就知道自己已经陷进去了。那个身穿白色翩翩连衣裙的少女已经烙印在了他灵魂的深处，他喜欢上她了。那时候的少女还未分化，身上是一股子好闻的茉莉花香味。于是他跑过去追问少女的名字，少女从开始的冷漠变成支支吾吾地敷衍，再到最后离开前告诉了鸣人她姓宇智波、以及留下了一幅和鸣人的合照。

之后因为老爸公司的问题，鸣人一家搬迁到了外国。他心心念念地想着那个少女，每个星期都会给她写一封信，说明自己现在的状态。然而，那个少女却冷淡得很，很少给他写回信。

偶尔回信的时候，最后的两个字一定是「勿念」。

可是，让鸣人勿念，又怎么可能呢？

后来有一天，少女开始不给他回信了，她从鸣人的世界里消失了。

鸣人百思不得其解，却偷听到父母在说宇智波一族的家主和夫人出了交通意外，只留下了两个孩子，一个beta一个omega。水门和玖辛奈立马带着鸣人回国，见到了宇智波家的代理家主宇智波止水。

两人立刻表明了自己的身份，亲切地想要为两个孩子尽一份绵薄之力。止水却只是笑笑婉拒了，那两个孩子坚强得很。

鸣人虽然不懂事，心里却道，那个女孩子才不是坚强，她是倔强。

就这样，十年过去了，鸣人和其中一名宇智波考上了同一所大学。然而，他却不是和自己朝思暮想的少女一起，而是和另外那个男孩子成为同班同学。

——————

鸣人一见到教室里的那道身影，手里的书本应声落地。

「请问，你是不是姓宇智波？」

在大脑思考之前，他听到了自己迫不及待的声音。

像，太像了…他跟那个女孩子太像了。除了头发稍微短了点、身材更修长外，他和鸣人记忆中的那名少女简直是太像了。

甚至连身上那一股茉莉花香味，都跟她重叠了。

那少年冷冰冰的赏了他个眼神，只是微微点了点头。

「那、那你认不认识一个跟你一样是姓宇智波的女孩子、她很喜欢穿白色裙子的。啊、不，我的意思是说我见到她的时候她都是穿白色裙子的…她跟你长得很像的！」鸣人着急地抓了抓头发，根本就组织不了语言。

「嗯。」

鸣人连忙罢了罢手，「不认识也没关系的！」

「我说我认识。」

「哈哦，你认识啊…」鸣人自言自语道。 「欸？你认识？！」

他轻轻地笑了笑，「认识。」

「那、那她现在过得好吗？」十年没有见过她了，鸣人忽然发觉自己对于她其实很陌生。

佐助皱了皱眉，张了张嘴，青涩地吐出几个字。

「应该算、还不错吧。」

「这样啊…」抓了抓脸颊，鸣人憨憨地笑了笑。

「真是太好了。我是漩涡鸣人，你的名字是？」

看着眼前阳光的大男孩向自己伸出了手，佐助少见地扔下了心中的嫌弃，回握了那只手。

「宇智波佐助。」

好冰的手。  
好暖的手。

自从认识了之后，鸣人就忍不住开始在意佐助。他频繁拿出自己和少女那张合影，上面的自己笑得像个傻子一样、牵着少女的手，少女只是嫌弃地看着两人相握的那只手、带着些许无奈。

观察了佐助一个星期后，鸣人发现原来佐助永远都是孤身一人。于是他主动过去靠近佐助，慢慢和他成为了朋友。他还问过佐助，那个少女是不是他的双胞胎妹妹。佐助只是面色古怪地看了看鸣人，默认了这件事。

「所以说小佐助你什么时候让我见你妹妹啦我说！」鸣人趴在桌子上，侧目看着旁边正在读书的佐助。

佐助连个眼神都没赏给他，「别叫我小佐助。」

任性的漩涡大少爷忽略了自己不爱听的话，「我真的好想她啊…」

「是吗，明明都十年没见过了。」佐助翻了翻书页，拿起笔标注了一下。

鸣人失落地叹了口气，「呢，佐助啊…你妹妹她，有没有在你面前提起过我啊？你说她还记不记得我啊？」

「…」看来这人是有完没完了。 「有，记得。不要再妨碍我温习。」

「真的吗！」鸣人猛地坐了起来，「她说什么了？！有说我帅吗？」

佐助放下了书本，「我说了，不要再妨碍我温习。」

「我真的好想见她啊~」

「我们都十年没见过面了~」

「我好想念她啊…」

「佐助…」

佐助合上书本，轻轻地叹了口气，语气里带着自己都不自知的纵容。 「…你星期天有空吗？」

「有空！有空的！」

啊啦，好像忘记什么了。

「你星期天过来我…我们家吧，我回头把地址发给你。」

「万岁！」

到了星期天，佐助一打开大门就见到了站在公寓门口，洋溢着幸福氛围的鸣人。

「…进来吧。」

「打扰了！」

鸣人正在脱鞋子的时候，看到了佐助发尾处那稍微翘起的一缕头发。他先是呆了呆，随后又忍不住笑到肚子痛，只好蹲下来捂住肚子。

佐助一转头就看到鸣人这傻兮兮的动作，无语地看着他在笑一些不明所以的事情。

「抱歉、抱歉！」

「白、痴。」佐助领着他走到了某间房，让他在这里等，自己则去叫醒妹妹。

鸣人走进房间，有点忐忑不安地应了声「好」。他忽然发觉，原来自己也并非是那么期待见到那个女孩。因为相比起那个陌生的女孩，和自己相处了一个月的佐助才更加重要。如果佐助因为妹妹被自己抢走了而要和自己绝交，那…

想着想着，鸣人忽然感到喉咙处有着一股骚动，下身不由得一热。他随着原始的冲动、跟着指引来到了客厅。只见客厅里一名白色衣裙的少女跪在了地上，环抱住自己的双手用力地攥着手臂。

属于omega的茉莉花香扩散到整个客厅里，鸣人走到少女跟前，映入眼帘的是一张泛红的脸。她和小时候的模样有了变化，轮廓和五官都没有怎么变，只是少了鸣人想象中独属于女孩子的温柔。

「妳发情了…」鸣人咽了咽口水。

她咬了咬牙，指了指门口。 「你快出去！」

鸣人也想走啊，可是alpha的天性本就不是他一个毛头小子能够控制的。最重要的是，面前这个人是他挂在心里挂了十年的人儿啊。 「不行。」

「你！」少女握紧了拳头，眼眶了升起了一层水雾。

她这副模样确实是令人心生怜惜，但在一名alpha面前，这可是会本能地勾起他的性欲的。鸣人轻而易举地抱起了少女，在她光洁的额头上落下了虔诚的一吻。

「抱歉，原谅我吧。」  
佐助。

  
十年前，鸣人跟着父母来到宇智波一族的大宅。由于要和富岳谈生意上的事情，两人便匆匆打发了鸣人走。他穿着小西装、拿着照相机，明明打算上厕所，却意外迷失在这巨大的迷宫中。

他随便打开一道门，映入眼帘的却是一个有着及肩黑发的女孩。

她回过头，一双黑色的大眼睛里映出鸣人的身影。放在拉链上的那只手彰显著她刚刚才换好衣服这件事实。

「啊、我不是故意的。」

女孩看了看他，一张脸憋得涨红，「你看到了什么？！」

鸣人不明所以地「啊」了一声，「没、没看到什么。」

除了那个白花花的、有着优美线条的背部之外，什么也没有看到。

「是吗，那就好。」

「佐助！！」

从远处传来了自家小叔叔智障的声音，佐助一叹，对鸣人点了点头就走了出去。

一个男人带着个奇怪的橙色面具，站在走廊的镜头对着佐助挥手。

「阿飞我觉得呢，这套衣服真是太适合你了！不愧是卡卡西选的啊~」

「…贤二，闭嘴。」

鸣人追出来，紧张地问道：「请问你是叫佐助…酱吗？」

「…」佐助明显露出了纠结的神色。

一旁的带土幸灾乐祸地点了点头，「是的哦，这是我家的小侄子。」

侄子？男的？

当时他还未分化，也不知道原来人有第二性征，只知道爸爸是男的，妈妈是女的，所以自己也只能和女生结婚。

可能是因为打击太大，鸣人只记得自己眼前一黑，醒来后就忘记了佐助酱是男生这件事，和他开开心心地玩了一天。

鸣人抱着少女，记忆顿时如同泉涌般浮现在眼前。

对了，我记起来了。她是叫佐助的啊…

「放开我！」佐助自以为用力地挣扎着，但是首次经历发情期的他却不知道发情期的omega可是称得上软弱无力的。他扭动身子的过程中不小心弄掉了假发，白色的衣裙稍微有点松掉，胸前的两颗茱萸若隐若现。

看的鸣人下腹又是一紧。

他沙哑的声音带着少见的强势，「…再閙我就直接在走廊这里办了你。」

闻言，佐助顿时老实了很多，两只白嫩的小手攀上鸣人的双臂，微微地发抖着。

作为omega，尤其是发情期间的omega，根本就没有可能不去依附身边的alpha。纵使佐助平常再冷漠也好，此时也急剧地想要进行一番激烈的情事。

「佐助，你的抑制剂呢？」

鸣人虽然也硬了，但他并没有像佐助一样失去了基本的判断能力，而是尽力耐着性子、压着情欲。他清楚地知道自己已经爱上了怀中这个人，也正因如此，他更不能做出会让佐助恨他一辈子的事情。

「…没有…」

鸣人打开门把的手一僵，眼神古怪地看着佐助。片刻，他听到佐助像是在对他解释又像是在喃喃自语的声音。

「我因为…不想来发情期，每次都会打…很多支抑制剂，上次…发情期时就用光了…」

鸣人把佐助放到那张大床上，咬着牙打算去打个电话让人来送抑制剂。

察觉到鸣人要离开后，佐助一把拉住他的脖子，将自己的双唇递了上去。鸣人反射性地含住佐助微凉的双唇，alpha的信息素旋即又勾起了佐助几分情欲。两人的信息素如同水乳交融一般，那股茉莉花香进入身体的同时，鸣人只感觉自己那条名为理性的弦被崩断了。

他感受到怀中的人正在微微的颤抖着，不由得又伸出舌头，轻轻地探进口腔，尝试去勾那同样湿润的舌头。两唇相交的那一刻，佐助忍不住往后退了退，却被鸣人的大手一把按住脑袋，无处可逃。

一吻后，两人的嘴里拉出一条银丝，佐助的眼神越发迷离，而鸣人的眼眸中则是更添了几分情欲。

「佐助，背对我。」鸣人这么说着，却没有指望过佐助自己挪动身子，反而是自己把佐助的背部转了过来。

鸣人左手拉开佐助背部的拉链，右手适时探了进去。

「啊…」佐助只感觉到胸前一热，鸣人就已经捏住了自己右胸前的红点。他的身体本就敏感，忍不住弓起身子，后颈的腺体完全暴露在空气中。

鸣人再也忍不住，轻轻地咬上佐助的腺体，舌头摩挲着那白嫩的皮肤。

「…鸣人。」佐助如同一只小猫咪般，慵懒又带着几分惊恐。

「嗯？」鸣人忙着舔弄佐助的腺体，只是用鼻音回答他。

佐助顿了顿，一手打掉鸣人在自己胸前作妖的手。被他这么捏弄住自己的敏感点，佐助只能忍住呻吟声。

他低声道，「我想看你的脸。」

鸣人惊喜得放开了佐助的后颈，低低地笑了笑。

「好啊。」

佐助红颤着耳朵，慢慢地转过头来。他见识过面前人平常那一副忠犬的模样，也见识过忠犬在被情欲熏染后、化身成野兽的样子。佐助想，果然男人都是大猪蹄子。

他却忘了，自己也是男人。

鸣人靠过去，咬住佐助红透了的耳垂。

「佐助，我下半身好痛。」鸣人可怜兮兮地道。

这…

佐助刚开始时还未反应过来，下意识地看向鸣人的下半身。只见那休闲裤已经被顶出了一个小帐篷，看上去规模绝对不小。他忍不住红了红脸，小嘴动了动，却硬是说不出话来。

鸣人碰了碰佐助那白皙的薄背，「佐助…」

「你…你这是想让我怎么帮你？」佐助的声音带上了哭腔，眼眶里升起了一层淡淡的水雾，是因为委屈的，也是因为迷茫的。

人快要哭了，鸣人却越发生出想要玩弄他的心思。他拿起佐助双手，将那冰凉的柔荑放在了自己的性器上。一步一步用佐助的双手脱下自己的裤子，到最后把下半身都剥得一干二净。

「这样可不行啊，佐助你也得脱掉衣服才公平啊我说。」语罢，也顾不得小猫咪反不反对，自己把人的裙子褪到了腰部。

「你…！」佐助无力和他争论，只得自认凶狠地瞪了他一眼。

鸣人笑而不语，抚摸着佐助的双手，指导他服务自己的性器。佐助即使用上了双手也握不住鸣人那不合常理的尺寸，慢慢地上下撸动。也许是男人天生就对这种事更有体会，佐助的拇指轻轻擦过了顶端的小孔，刺激得鸣人忍不住呻吟出声。

佐助只觉自己的下身泥泞一片，叫嚣着要让眼前的硕大进来。也许是感应到佐助的欲望，鸣人拍了拍佐助的大腿，让他半跪着。

他一直手放在了佐助的微翘的臀部上，另一只手探入了那柔软的小洞里。佐助直接将双手放在鸣人的肩膀上，稍微用力的握住了。

那小洞又热又软，软肉上附着发情的湿滑。鸣人见佐助不痛，便又加了一只手指，共同探测着这神秘的壁穴。刚开始时佐助也没有什么反应，只是闷哼着，温热的鼻息悉数打在鸣人的肩膀处。突然，鸣人摸到了一个微凸的小点，便轻轻地按了按。

「啊！」佐助细碎的呻吟声响起，如同脱水的鱼儿般，挺直了身体。他隐忍的表情，胸前不断的起伏，粗重的呼吸，一切都让鸣人禁不住瞳孔一缩。 「…不要碰那里！」

鸣人略带歉意地亲了亲佐助的锁骨，「抱歉，我忍不住了。」

他一把将佐助推到在床上，最大程度地撑开佐助的双腿，扶着早就肿胀难忍的分身对着那流着淫液的穴口，狠狠一推，将性器完全埋在佐助体内。  
  
「等一下…！」佐助手抵着鸣人的胸膛，声音中有着显而易见的恐慌。 「不要进来！」

即使佐助在这种事情上再青涩也知道绝不可以轻易让人进入那私密的地方，因为omega不同于另外两种性别，他们有着生殖腔。在最私密的那个入口的深处，有着一个小小的、软软的腔道。里面软得像液体般，只要alpha往那里注入足够的信息素，两人就会结成番。

用世俗的说法来说，就是被标记。

作为omega，一旦被标记就终身不可逆转。如果想要洗去标记的话就必须切去腺体，而这将会对omega的身体造成极大的伤害。在此之上，如果alpha在情事时将精液灌进去，只要两人都不是难孕体质的话，那omega怀孕的机会达到百分之百。

鸣人见佐助不愿意，咬咬牙连忙退了出去。他大口大口地呼吸着，眼神如同正在捕食的猛兽般。

「…我不会进到生殖腔里面的，所以让我进去吧。」鸣人虔诚地在佐助的手背上落下蜻蜓点水的一吻，「好不好？」

「…」

「佐助？」

看着面前那金色头发的少年那双充满着真诚的眼睛，佐助最终还是心软了。他迟疑着点了点头，抿紧了双唇。

一得到佐助的肯守，鸣人顶着巨大的肉刃马上就顶开穴口，进入到佐助的身体。他皱着眉头看向佐助，像是在询问佐助适应了没有。佐助舒爽的头皮发麻，脚趾也因快感而卷缩起来。

看见怀中人舒服成这样，鸣人就默认他已经适应了。他把佐助的腿掰开，开始猛烈地进攻起来。也许是故意的，鸣人每一次进出都刚刚好擦过佐助的敏感点。

「佐助的里面好舒服…」鸣人由衷地感叹道。

佐助的脸上升起几分红晕，身体被顶得上下颠簸，说话也断断续续。 「鸣人…别说这种话…」

那根巨大的异物本就又大又硬，此时却在佐助的身体里又变大了一个尺寸，撑得佐助有些吃痛。

「怎么…又变大了…？」

鸣人心想，这可不是我可以控制到的。那黑发的少年眼睛湿漉漉的，胸膛不断起伏，两条白皙的小腿若有若无地挂在鸣人背上。暗恋了这么多年的对象在自己的身下以这副色气的表情说出这种话，是个男人也受不了。

鸣人也不解释，只是发了狠地抽插佐助，让他发出细碎的呻吟声。突然，鸣人像是想到了什么，彻底退了出去。正当佐助疑惑地睁开眼时，却感觉一阵天旋地转，回过神来，自己已经跨坐在了鸣人身上。

佐助不解地一歪头，双手搭在鸣人肩上。

「佐助…试一下自己坐下来吧…」鸣人这么说道。

也许是被发情热冲昏了头脑，也许是被这无赖磨得没有脾气了，佐助迷迷糊糊地点了点头。鸣人一见大喜，双手托着佐助圆润的屁股，慢慢地对准位置，让佐助坐下来。

「啊！」佐助眼眶中积攒了好一会儿的泪水终于不再矜持，如同断了线的珍珠一样从脸颊滑落下来。

这样的体位能够让鸣人到更深的地方，比方说，生殖腔腔口。就算是在特殊时期的omega，一旦被人进入到那里也是会又涨又痛的。佐助头脑一热，一股灼人的液体射在了鸣人的胸膛上，后穴也流出白浊的液体。他下意识地向前，胸膛贴在了鸣人身上，两颗茱萸如同小猫一样抓在了鸣人的心头。显然，佐助已经无力继续动弹，他把自己整个交给了鸣人。

无论是视觉上的冲击还是下半身的紧致都在慢慢剥夺鸣人那少得可怜的理性。此时，他心里只有一个想法。

标记他。

一旦鸣人往里面注入信息素，他和佐助就将永远被绑在一起。可是，看着那黑发少年一副全心信赖自己的样子，鸣人的思绪却瞬间清明了起来。

鸣人想，如果佐助真的喜欢自己，那也不用急于一时，因为他等得起。

鸣人不再犹豫，他将佐助抱了起来，轻轻地放在了床上。他走向浴室，拿了一条湿毛巾帮佐助拭擦掉暧昧的痕迹。但似是觉得佐助身上没有留下属于自己的印记，鸣人又在他的锁骨上留下了一个吻痕。

「…嗯…」半梦半醒的佐助皱了皱眉，翻了翻身。又因为觉得冷，一双白色小手在床上摸来摸去。鸣人觉得他这副模样甚是可爱，拉了拉被子又帮他掖好了被角。

放心，我们的路还长着呢。


End file.
